A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd tries to help Eddy become taller when he is unhappy with people mocking his short height. Plot The episode begins with Eddy going to a mirror with only his pants on. Eddy rises up so that he can see himself in the mirror. Eddy then does a pose in front of the mirror to show off his coolness in front of himself. Eddy then goes down for a moment. He then tosses his shirt in the air. He then gets under his shirt and slips right into it. Eddy then jumps for joy in front of the mirror while looking cool. Eddy then grabs his rolling chair and rolls it forward until it stops for a moment. Eddy then runs forward, jumps onto the chair and immediately rolls it to his dresser. He then grabs record holder and takes a record out of it. Eddy tosses the holder away and spins the record around on his finger. He then tries to place it on his record player, but he is too far, so he tries to go more further. This causes the chair to slip forward causing Eddy to fall off of the chair. Eddy then quickly grabs onto the dresser, however the record the drops to the ground and breaks while Eddy can only watch it happen. Eddy slides down and is unhappy that he couldn't play his record on the record player. Eddy then states to the record player that it's firewood when he deals with it later. Eddy then goes to measure his height on a nearby wall that keeps track of how tall he is at each age. Eddy looks at each of the lines until he stops at the last one which was when he measured himself when he was 11 years old. Eddy then notices something odd. Eddy then stands straight and then uses a pencil to draw a line right over his forehead. Eddy then notices that he has gotten shorter since he was 11 years old. Eddy is greatly annoyed at this. Eddy pulls up one of his hairs to the utmost and uses his pencil to draw a line at the end of that hair. Eddy becomes happy and satisified at this. Eddy then leaves to join in some fun. It then goes to the playground. Kevin and Nazz are shown running somewhere and having fun. It then goes to Jimmy and Sarah who are pushing a baby carriage. Eddy then arrives at the playground and greets Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah states they need a new dolly and then she asks Eddy if he can be their new dolly. Eddy is however shocked and unhappy at this statement. Jimmy agrees with Sarah and states to Eddy he should be the dolly before Sarah and Jimmy start laughing. Eddy is unhappy at the joke and leaves, but then Kevin and Nazz block him off. Kevin asks Eddy where are the "tall dorks " while calling Eddy a squirt. Kevin and Nazz then laugh at Kevin's statement while Eddy angrily leaves. Eddy then sees Rolf and greets him. Eddy then goes to Rolf, who is playing basketball, and urges him to pass the ball, but Rolf claims to Eddy he can't do that as he might squish him. Eddy is angry at this and sarcastically claims, "Yeah right!" before storming off. Ed and Edd are then shown playing on the swings. Edd then leaps off of his swing. Ed then leaps off of his swing, but he goes way too high up. Ed states "Too high!" before grabbing on to his swing and holding on to it. Edd then lands on the ground. As Ed's swing goes back down, it drags Ed into the dirt, creating a trench. Eddy arrives and asks Ed if he calls that a jump. Ed, upon seeing Eddy, greets him. Eddy tells his friends to watch and learn. Eddy then runs on over to the swing Ed is holding onto. Ed, upon realizing that Eddy is trying to go onto the swing he is holding, quickly ducks right as Eddy gets onto the swing and rides the swing up into the air. After getting high enough, Eddy jumps off of the swing. Edd watches Eddy fly into the air until he lands at a spot that is a bit far from where Edd is. Eddy then congratulates himself as Edd takes out a record book and tells Eddy that he had broken another record. Eddy asks his friends if they want to do any chin-ups as he goes to the monkey bars. Edd follows Eddy and Ed states, "Me first!" before rushing forward to the monkey bars. As Edd and Eddy go to the monkey bars while the former is reading the record book, Ed runs past the other Eds and jumps on to the monkey bars which Eddy is not happy about. Edd then gets onto the monkey bars and tells Eddy to join them. Eddy tries to get onto the monkey bars, but he is too short to get onto them. Ed and Edd then get off of the monkey bars. Ed then picks up Eddy which Eddy is also not happy about and places him onto the monkey bars. Eddy, who is now holding onto the monkey bars, claims to Ed he doesn't need help, but then Ed starts tickling Eddy. Ed claims Eddy does need his help. Eddy tells Ed to stop tickling him, but Edd then begins to tickle him too. Edd states he is giving a little boost for Eddy. Eddy tells his friends to knock it off, but then they both start tickling him. Eventually, Eddy can't take the tickling and he falls off the monkey bars, creating a dirt angel imprint of Eddy on the ground. Ed tells Eddy he is too little. Eddy angrily gets on Ed, grabs him by the jacket and tells him he isn't little. Edd claims that a lot of important people were short in stature, but Eddy yells out that he is not short while pointing at Edd. Edd tries to explain it better, but Eddy storms off. Ed shrugs his shoulders when Edd looks at him to see if he has anything that might help. As Eddy walks off, Edd and Ed follow him. Ed then pats Eddy on the head until Eddy yells at him to stop that. Eddy then angrily yells at his friends to get over it as he is not short, but Ed states they like him short. Eddy tries to shove Ed away, but he shoves himself backwards. Eddy then angrily leaves the playground and mutters to himself, "You think you're so tall!" as Ed and Edd watch him leave. Eddy is then shown going through a flower field. He's very angry that he's short and begins to rip out the flowers in the field as he walks. Eddy angrily states, "I'm not short. I'm just fine. I'm perfect!". He then tries to pull out a flower, but it won't budge. He then tries to pull with all his might, but he is then cut off by Lee Kanker who greets Eddy. Eddy lets go of the flower he was pulling and sees that the Kanker Sisters are right in front of him. May states he is so cute. Lee then starts tickling Eddy's chin while making a kissy face in front of him. Marie then grabs Eddy by the mouth and starts shaking it while telling her sisters to look at Eddy's "baby face". Lee and May then start rubbing their fingers on Eddy's head and chin until all three Kankers let go of Eddy's face. Lee then starts rubbing Eddy's head. Eddy then angrily tries to bite Lee's hand right as Lee withdraws her hand away. Lee notes Eddy is such a little brat. Eddy yells at Lee he is not little and asks if the Kankers got that. Eddy then tries to walk away, but May blocks him off and asks where is he going while calling him a pipsqueak. Eddy turns around and tries to leave, but he is blocked off by Marie who tells him to hold it while calling him stubby. Eddy then backs away and finds himself in the center. He then turns around only to see that Lee is blocking him off. Lee asks Eddy where is he going while calling him a shrimp. Lee's sisters join in with her and then they are all start laughing. May states they should kiss him. The Kankers move forward while sighing happily. Eddy realizing he is in trouble, states "Uh-Oh!" before jumping into the flower field. Eddy then runs for his life through the flower field to escape the Kankers. Edd and Ed are then shown trying to find Eddy while calling out for him. Eddy is then shown unhappily walking away while passing under a fence. Ed and Edd pass by the said fence and then see Eddy walking away. Eddy walks past some garbage when Ed tells him to wait up, but Eddy sees them and immediately ignores them by continuing forward. Ed tries to climb over the fence, but he ends up falling down on Edd. Eddy quickly goes back to his house and then he quickly goes into his room. Ed and Edd approach the door and the former asks him to come out, but Eddy tells him there are no tall people allowed in his room. Ed then tells Eddy they can make him taller which surprises Eddy. Edd asks Eddy if he is still in there. Eddy then opens the door, which Ed and Edd are happy to see. Eddy then asks his friends if they can actually make him taller. Ed is then shown pulling Eddy's legs while Eddy is hanging on to a tree and Edd is making some calculations. The plan made for Eddy is able to stretch out Eddy's body a bit. Ed notes, "Look! Eddy is so tall!". Sarah and Jimmy and the former gets Ed's attention by calling his name. Ed turns around, but he unintentionally lets go of Eddy, causing him to crash into the tree. Sarah asks Ed what is he doing. Ed states that he is trying to make Eddy tall. Sarah states she is telling on their mom before running off. Jimmy notes he wants to be tall, but Sarah then tells him to come on, so he runs off to join Sarah. Eddy is then shown holding onto the tree in frustration. Ed suggests that they should try Plan B. Eddy is shown sitting on a stump while Edd is drawing out plans on some paper. Ed comes to the scene with a box that has a pull string on it. Ed states this is Plan B. Eddy gets off of the stump and groans. Ed tells Eddy to say "Aah!". Eddy opens his mouth, but Ed tells him to open it wider. Eddy opens his mouth wider. Ed tells him to eat the box before shoving the box into Eddy's mouth. Eddy after a while swallows the box, leaving only the pull string. Ed then pulls the string, inflating the raft, but it only makes Eddy wider. Edd notes Eddy is definitely wider which angers Eddy. Ed then bearhugs Eddy, making him taller. Edd notes to Eddy he is tall, but Ed hugs too hard, causing Eddy to slip out of his grip and catapult into the air. Eddy then lands on the ground and then bounces upward, causing him to crash into a tree. Eddy then rebounds off of the tree and crashes into a fence before he lands on the ground headfirst. Edd tells Eddy there is no time for rest. Eddy gets up, but he is still dizzy from the fall he got. Edd brandishes a piece of paper and states the plans are complete. He then leaves and tells his friends to go to his garage. Ed then follows Edd before grabbing Eddy by the shirt and taking him with them. Their final attempt takes the three to the garage where Edd is busy inventing something. They keep Eddy locked out until finishing, as he wanted it to be a surprise (At one point, the door opens so Eddy goes in, but Ed then throws him out, saying it isn't done yet). They soon let him in, introducing the Elevation Boots. Eddy sarcastically asks if he looks like a clown. Ed puts Eddy in the boots despite Eddy not wanting to, but Edd says they will make him taller which changes his mind. Edd gives Eddy the remote control which will activate the boots by pressing the button. Eddy presses it and it only raises him about an inch. Eddy angrily says they are not nice boots when suddenly he is sprung upward into the ceiling and crashes down to the ground. Eddy dizzily states they are nice boots now. Edd warns him that the button is very sensitive, but Eddy states he understands and begins to start using them. Going back to the playground Eddy misuses his boots to get back at the others. First he smashes Sarah and Jimmy's doll to the ground, then he proceeds to put his foot on Kevin's head and crush him into the ground, followed by Eddy challenging Rolf to shoot the Basketball. Rolf accepts the challenge and throws the ball only for Eddy to spring up and grab it midair. Eddy then ends this revenge by shoving the basketball into Rolf's mouth. Eddy soon feels happy now that nobody will mock him for his height anymore. Soon the Kankers arrive where Eddy tries to prove his superiority only for Lee to somehow steal the remote control and the three proceed to play with the button, causing a lot of pain to be inflicted to Eddy. Eventually the Kankers' meddling with the remote cause it to suddenly break. This in turn causes Eddy and his friends to shoot up into Outer Space! Lee then kicks the springs that support the boots up, destroying them(saying "Timber!" shortly after). This in turn makes the three Eds fall back to Earth, with Eddy landing in the baby carriage (the one that Sarah and Jimmy were using earlier) and Ed and Edd onto the ground. The episode ends as Ed and Edd give Eddy a ride in the carriage. (With Ed mentioning to Edd that Eddy has got his eyes while driving the carriage) Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Eddy his new device for growing tall "Behold, walking braces!" Eddy: angrily "Do I look like a clown?!" grabs Eddy "Hey! Put me down I don't want to put on your stupid boots!" Edd: "But Eddy, they'll make you taller." Eddy: "Taller?" ---- *'Eddy': Nice boots, Mister Inventor Smarty Pa-YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! boots suddenly hurl Eddy up into the ceiling. He then falls and lands back to the ground all dizzy-like "Nice pants, Mister Smarty Boots, nice…" Edd Eddy about the remote control: "Careful Eddy, that button is very sensitive." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." button "Hey!" Edd: "Bravo, Eddy!" ---- *'Sarah': a bossy tone "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" Jimmy:'' excited'' "I wanna be tall!" Sarah: "Come on, Jimmy!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy swallows the inflatable raft "Well, he's certainly wider!" hugs Eddy and increases his height "Eddy! You're tall!" flies out of Ed's hands and into the air as he deflates Trivia/Goofs *The Elevation Boots also appear in the episode "In Like Ed" and the episode "3 Squares and an Ed", but they're damaged in the latter episode. *After Eddy shouts at Edd "I'm not short!", Edd is taller than usual, nearly the same height as Ed. *When Eddy first rises above the Kankers with his elevation boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, in spite of the fact that no one touched the device. *When Eddy says "So get over it", Ed's eyebrow disappears. *When The Eds fell from space, it looks like they are falling in different places (Ed over North America, Edd over South America, and Eddy over the Atlantic Ocean). But when they land, all three of them land into the Cul-de-Sac at the same time. *This is the first time the Eds go into outer space. They will go into outer space again in the episode "They Call Him Mr. Ed". *The kids exaggerated Eddy's shortness in this episode. Eddy is the same height as Sarah and Jimmy or a bit taller than the two in other episodes, however in this episode, they are both taller than him which is odd to happen. *This episode reveals Eddy age in which he turns out to be 11, however in the later episode "Your Ed Here", his age is shown to be 12 on his I.D. indicating that his birthday would have been between this episode and the later one. *Despite Edd's physical ineptitude in most episodes, he is able to hang on the monkey-bars with relative ease. *When The Eds fall from space, Ed and Eddy fall on the right side of the screen and Edd falls on the left. When they land, Edd and Eddy switch places. *In the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, when May forced him to walk back, you can see Lee's head, but when Marie made Eddy move back again, Lee had become taller than usual. *When Eddy first draws a line to see how tall he was he made the line in white, but in the next scene it's black. *When Eddy sees Rolf again he is not wearing the Elevation Boots, but in the next shot he is. *Edd can somehow draw out plans without putting the paper on a flat surface and damaging the blueprints. *Eddy apparently keeps track of his height. *All the characters appeared, but only Jonny didn't talk at all in this episode and makes a small appearance at the middle of the episode. *A running gag in this episode is that people make fun of Eddy's height. *The jokes about Eddy's height: #Jimmy and Sarah: Wanted Eddy to be the new dolly. #Kevin and Nazz: Called him a pipsqueak. (Nazz snickers) #Rolf (Twice): Said he might squish Eddy in a game of basketball. Called him a small fry. #The Kankers (Twice): Called him a lot of names, including tater-tot. *Jonny 2x4 was the only one that did not make fun of Eddy's height. *No scams are in this episode. *It is revealed that Eddy is ticklish. *Eddy was shown with four toes at the start of the episode, but everyone else has three. *This is the first episode Rolf's name is mentioned. *This is the first time an Ed got ridiculed for his weak point. This happens again in "Tag Yer Ed", only it happens to Edd instead of Eddy. *This is the first episode Kevin is seen without his bike. *The line that Eddy drew was shown to be below the line that marked Eddy's height when he was 11 years old. However when Eddy tries to do a false extension of his height, the line is drawn at exactly where the 11-year old line mark is. *Eddy has apparently broken other records before as Edd noted that Eddy broke another after doing his swing jump. Gallery Eddy measuring his height.png|Eddy measuring himself in his room. File:Eddy_boost.jpg|Ed and Edd tickling Eddy. File:IM_NOT_LITTLE.jpg|I'M NOT LITTLE! File:Eddy_tall.jpg|Ed and Edd trying to make Eddy taller. File:Plan_B.jpg|Plan B THUD!.png|Eddy sure knows how to hug a tree in style. Image:A_Pinch_To_Grow_An_Ed_028_0001.jpg|The elevation boots. File:Nicepants.jpg|Nice pants, Mr. Smarty-Boots. Nice… File:Rolf_ball.jpg|Nice try, Rolf. File:Space_eds.jpg|The Eds in space. Timber.jpg|The destruction of the boots. File:Baby_Eddy.jpg|He's so adorable! vlcsnap-2012-09-23-22h23m01s185.png|"We're The Same Height."|link=http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/A_Pinch_to_Grow_an_Ed Video zNxOL0Q-rRo Pinch to Grow an Ed Pinch to Grow an Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten